Fitting Room Rehearsal
by StillThereForMe
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan are out shopping for a new audition dress for Sharpay. However she has issues with the woman assisting her, and calls in her brother to help her instead. Rypay


**Disclaimer: Twincest is not Disney, therefore this fic is not by Disney, but HSM is. I do not own.**

Wow, I was beginning to think I'd never finish this story--but here it is! A fic I've been working on and off on since probably the first movie came out. And today, after finishing a ridiculously long college assignment, I went over some of the old unifinished fics I had in my folder (of which there are a few) and decided to check this one out, and was suddenly struck with the inspiration to end it. So here it is!

**Warning**: This fic contains implications of twincest. Don't like, don't read. Flames will get you nowhere.

* * *

**Fitting Room Rehearsal**

By: StillThereForMe

* * *

"You just scratched me! Ugh! You obviously have no idea of what the hell you are doing! Get out."

Ryan couldn't help but smile at the sound of his sister's voice clearly heard over the soft background music playing through the speakers of the store's dressing room. The twins had been shopping for about three hours now, attempting to find new costumes for an upcoming audition as well as clothes for the new season. Sharpay had dragged her twin to several different department stores and vintage shops, and Ryan had the seven large bags to prove it (though three of them were still in their car). Their most recent escapade in search for the perfect outfits had led them into one of the biggest malls in Albuquerque. Now visiting their fourth clothing store in the mall, Sharpay had found a stunningly beautiful silver dress that if it fit, could be perfect for her audition costume—but the problem was, the straps in the back were extremely complicated and there was no way anyone could possibly be able to tie them on their own. She had been forced to ask one of the employees for assistance in the fitting room, while Ryan waited patiently outside by the three-way mirror.

The unlucky employee was a young, rather short twenty-something woman with curly brown hair and an overly polite and friendly attitude. Julia, he believed her name tag had said. Ryan knew from just one glance at her, she wouldn't last ten minutes with Sharpay. The store they were in was one the twins visited fairly often, and majority of the workers knew of Sharpay very well—knew how much money she brought into the store, and her _charming_ personality. This was probably why this new girl (whom Ryan didn't ever remember seeing in the store before so he assumed she was new) had been sent to help out Sharpay. Julia didn't know what to expect from the young expensive customer. And this was exactly why Ryan was leaning back in his chair, very patiently waiting for his inevitable cue.

"I'm so sorry Miss Evans! I swear, I didn't mean to scratch—" Ryan could hear the new employee quickly apologize.

"Well I should hope not! God, just get out of here! You shouldn't be working if you don't even know how to tie a bow properly!" His sister harshly reprimanded the innocent girl.

"I assure you, I do know how to tie one Miss Evans! It's just these straps are really elaborate, and complicated… it's difficult to—" Julia pleaded and tried to explain.

"Difficult for someone without a brain! Do you know how easily I could get you fired for attacking me? Like that!" Ryan heard his sister loudly snap, most likely right in the unfortunate woman's face. "Now do what I said and _get out!_"

Ryan stood and walked over to the dressing room door, listened and waited.

"But, Miss Evans, how are you going to try on the dress without…."

"RYAN!" Her brother smiled and nodded at the sound of his name, and placed a hand on top of the door.

"Yeah Shar?" He called innocently through the thin door.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let him in!" Ryan heard his sister shout on the other side.

He heard the sound of the lock and then the door swung open, revealing a very jittery and nervous employee. Julia looked Ryan up and down hesitantly, to which the boy only smiled. The beautiful blond boy in the fashionably expensive light blue and yellow clothes was just as breathtaking as his twin—and by the look on his face, he seemed to know it. She began to worry he'd end up being just as big a handful and problem as Sharpay had been, although Julia hadn't heard anything about the boy twin except that he always came in with Sharpay. Julia didn't want to risk a double confrontation, so she decided to not to argue with the good looking male too. She stepped away from him and turned to his sister, who was holding up the front of her dress and frowning at herself in the small mirror on the dressing room wall. Quivering, the woman slowly walked over the blonde girl.

"Miss Evans, I'm not sure I can allow…" She started.

"What?" Sharpay immediately snapped. "I can assure you _Ryan_ won't scratch me when he actually ties correctly! _He_ will know what he is doing!"

"But Miss Evans! I'm not even sure he's allowed to sit outside the fitting rooms. I could really get in trouble for allowing a boy in here while you're dressing…"

"Well excuse me for not caring about _your_ problems. And he's my brother, not some random stranger—so if your boss has a problem with allowing _my_ brother to assist me where _you _clearly failed, I'll speak to them personally and then take my business elsewhere. Or you know, I could just go talk to them now and inform them about how you assaulted me…" The Drama Queen threatened the girl with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Assaulted…? It was a scratch!" Julia protested desperate not to get in trouble on her first week—especially by a client that she knew her superior valued so much.

Sharpay spun around and looked the girl right in the eye. "And it _hurt!_ Now leave already." The blonde waved the shorter person off and turned back to face the mirror.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ryan whispered softly with a smile and a wink. "And don't feel bad, she's like that with most people. Could you just wait outside with our bags while I help her, please Julia?"

Flattered by the pretty boy's politeness and use of her name, the short brunette couldn't help but nod happily. "Of course Mr. Evans, no trouble at all."

"Thanks a bunch." Ryan nodded and shut the dressing room door after the curly haired woman had left to sit with their shopping bags.

"God, what horrible service. If it wasn't for the clothes, I _so_ wouldn't come here…" Sharpay muttered frustrated, causing her brother to chuckle as he neared.

"I think you were a _little_ harsh on her, don't you? Julia was just trying to help." Ryan tried to reason with his twin as he examined the many straps on the back of the outfit.

"Julia? Who's Julia?" The blonde haired girl asked with a confused face towards the mirror, watching her brother indirectly.

"The woman you just threw out of the room?" Ryan explained, undoing the rather ridiculous knot that Julia had made; probably while fighting with Sharpay and trying to tie a bow at the same time.

"How do you know her name?" Sharpay turned her head to glance at Ryan's face.

"She was wearing a name tag." He replied innocently, knowing his sister probably hadn't bothered to notice the woman's clothing.

"And you actually _read_ it?" She shook her head in an overdramatic fashion. "_Why?_"

"That _is_ what it's there for." Ryan smiled over her shoulder.

"Why would I need to know her name? She's just supposed to come in here, do her job, and then I never have to see her again. It's not like I'm going to have a conversation with her." Sharpay argued, and then smiled evilly. "Of course, since she had no idea what she was doing, I guess I could've used her name when informing her that she was an idiot. Otherwise she might not have realized I was actually talking to _her_, and what a tragedy that would be!"

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say Sharpay…" The blond boy began to start tying the silver straps of the dress, the sides and tips of his fingers brushing lightly against his sister's back, forcing her to truly smile at the accidental touches.

"See? You're already so much better than her…I don't know why those stupid workers don't just let you help me out every time." Sharpay emphasized her words with a big wave of her hands, then bringing her arms to cross against her chest.

Ryan paused in his tying, half finished with the back of her dress, moving his face closer and turning to look at hers. "Shar…did you just kick Julia out of the room _just_ to get me in here?"

"Julia who?"

Ryan laughed softly, bringing his forehead to rest on her rather bare shoulder, before looking at her again. "Sis, you can't do that!"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Ryan." Sharpay insisted, very obviously lying, and leaned back to the point that it was impossible for her brother to work on the straps of the dress.

"Of course you don't." Ryan smiled sarcastically, looking down at his twin.

Sharpay looked up at her brother with a smile that matched his. They stood like that for a moment, just looking at each other, before one of Ryan's hands that had been innocently resting on his sister's hip slowly moved up her waist, then pulled her body closer to his. Then as if waiting for the cue, one of Sharpay's hands came to rest on the side of his face and turned his head more directly towards hers. Ryan's free hand then gently covered the one on his cheek, sending tingles down Sharpay's arm with the small touch. The temperature in the room felt like it had risen, and both of the twins seemed to be breathing harder as they stared at each other for a period, brown eyes meeting blue eyes. Then, as if perfectly choreographed, the brother and sister gracefully closed the space between them with a soft kiss.

This is why they worked best together, why they were such great partners in everything they did. Their personalities complimented each other so well—dominance and submissiveness, leader and follower, the idea and the supporter, and they worked together so perfectly that no one could see past their facades except their other half. They knew each other better than anyone else, knew what the other was feeling, was thinking, and could predict each other's movements so well. It's what made them succeed as acting couples, duet singers, dance partners; everything was because of this connection that existed between them. It just made everything that much easier and better when it was the two of them together. To be incredibly cliché—but to also undoubtedly best define—it was truly like they had been made for each other; meant to be together, from birth to death, with no one else between them.

When they parted, Sharpay whispered (though Ryan knew what she was going to ask before she did) "finish tying the straps" and quickly turned her back to him. Ryan obediently did as she asked, then reached for her hand which she gladly took, and allowed herself to be pulled into the choreographed position. Never letting their gazes leave each other, Ryan swept Sharpay into their dance number within the fitting room walls, twirling her, dipping her, each keeping time to the music in their minds and feeling the magnetic pull with the other that didn't allow either one of them to take a wrong step so long as they had that internal connection.

By the final pose, Ryan confirmed "this is the dress."

"I thought so." Sharpay smiled confidently.

They let their arms drop and stepped back from each other, Sharpay turning to face the mirror and Ryan watching her admire herself. He then walked up to her, wrapped his arms gently but possessively around her waist, causing Sharpay to pause and enjoy the heat from his body against her back.

"Do you need help getting out of it?" Ryan asked in a low voice against her neck, kissing it and then making his way up to her ear.

Sharpay smirked and closed her eyes to let herself enjoy the fantasy for a minute, before breaking apart from him with a shake of her head, and faced the mirror once more.

"No, we need to pay for it first. And I don't want it to get wrinkled or soiled or anything before we use it in the audition. Go get Jenna or Jackie or whatever to help me." Sharpay waved her hand in annoyance, as if remembering the name was more trouble than it was worth.

"Julia." Ryan reminded, forcing his body to return to its normal state and his frame of mind as the devout, supportive brother.

"Yes, go get her. Hopefully she's better and less violent at _undoing_ bows than she is at tying them. You go and tell them we're buying and see if you can just pay while I deal with her." The diva ordered of her loyal supporter.

"Will do," Ryan nodded and walked over to the dressing room door to unlock it with one final glance at his sister posing beautifully in front of the mirror. He suddenly darkened his look a bit with a suggestive smile, and asked "I'll help you later then?"

Sharpay once again turned and mirrored his expression perfectly. "Of course. I can only take being mutilated by that woman so many times. There's absolutely no reason to bring her home to undress me there as well. Back there it's _your _job Ryan."

"I thought so." Ryan grinned, tipped his hat, and left to get Julia and pay, so they could get to their true rehearsal at home that much faster.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too horrible. This fic did take _forever_ to write, so any reviews will be highly appriciated.


End file.
